Excellent speaker
by lly1226
Summary: Molly was not good at making conversations, but she could talk and encourage Sherlock after the fall.


**A/N: So···another fanfic of mine. Hope you can enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Molly loves her job for many reasons, but what matters the most is that she can get rid of endless chats and conversations in the quiet lab. People talk to her for their own goals, and Molly is always tired of searching through her mind for polite answers to those embarrassing questions. Dad said Molly was shy and he was probably right. At least,bodies never try to make conversations with her, which gives her peaceful time when she can focus on work or have a breath-holding glance at Sherlock.<p>

But She had to say something then.

She saw the sadness on his face, which hurted her like a sharp knife. No, no,was it proper to say anything?She hesitated for a long time before asking. And then came the night when Sherlock told her she counted and asked her for help. She stole a body and helped him fake his death. From the window, she saw him jumping off the roof and disappeared in the darkness.

Exhausted and frightened, she got on a cab to her home. All she needed was rest. A piece of pizza bought from shops downstairs, a soft and cozy bed and a great sleep. That was enough.

She didn't expect seeing him in her house. He was lying on her bed, with a pale face. He seemed so quiet in his dream, but he also frowned, as if he was suffering great pain. For a whole minute, Molly stood there without knowing what to do. This was not included in their plan, not at all. He had said he would find somewhere to hide before Mycroft got in touch with him. Molly never knew he would choose her home. Her home was not in the middle of London, but there were crowds of people wandering around her house every night. What a hell he stayed here! Didn't he care about his safety?

Soon she noticed the cut on his arm, which was still bleeding heavily. Perhaps it was caused by broken glass. Molly hurried to fetch everything she needed. She was not a doctor, but the education she received in college was enough to wrap the cut properly. She sighed deeply and sat on one of those chairs. What to do next? What?Molly gazed at the handsome but pale face with her loving eyes.

He had experienced so much, so much. Almost in a day he lost nearly everything. His reputation, others' trust and, oh ,his life. He was not dead, but supposed. Molly felt such a pain for him, not that kind of sadness when she was teased by Sherlock, but the real sorrow, real and deep, making her lose the courage to cry.

'Sherlock,' she said softly when she saw him wake up. 'Are you OK?'

She thought he would answer her question as if nothing happened. He was such a proud person,always, always. Even when he asked her to help, he didn't show his weakness.

She was right. He just noded and gave her a smile. The sincere smile bring a lump to Molly's throat.

'I···I just want to say, if you want to talk to someone, it's fine.' Molly didn't know why she was so nervous. Though shy, she had been used to expressing like a out-going one. However, whenever Sherlock was around, she lost this skill at once.

'What time is it?'

'It's midnight. About 12 o'clock. '

'Got to go tomorrow morning.'

Molly said nothing. She wanted to see him here during the following dark days, but she also knew his safety was the most important thing in her world. She knew, she always knew.

'What do you need? If not, then I won't bother you.' She tried hard to hold her tears and the desire to tell him that she loved him, she wanted to do anything,even devoting herself to him. She wanted him to know how unwilling she was to leave, how much she wanted to stay with him, to see his bright blue eyes and hear his deep,gently voice, probably for the last time in her life. No, she couldn't. She wasn't that selfish. She only appeared when _he needed her_ ,not when _she needed him._

'No.' Sherlock said after a long silence. 'Would like to have a chat?People always do,don't they?'

This was out of Molly's expection again. She noded slightly.

'How is your arm? Is it still hurting? I just couldn't find a better solution. '

'Not too bad. '

'What if John is here.' said Molly, but she shuted up at once. She was afraid of reminding him of his dearest friend. After all, it was John that mattered the most,

'Sorry.'Molly immediately added.

Silence fell behind them for a long time. From the clean,bright moonlight, Molly could see his shining eyes,filled with sadness, guilt and pain. It was all her fault, her fault. If this was a normal day, she wouldn't feel so guilty. But it was unusual.

'We all suffer these unfortunate accidents. Sometimes. You are amazingly great, but···it happens. I am sorry, and if there is anything you need from me,just tell me. Friends help each others out.'

He blank, staring at her in a way she never saw.

'You think I am weak,then?'

'No,you are my hero,any time, any situations,you are my hero. But you are a person, just like us. I know you are painful, so please don't pretend everything is OK. I ···I understand. Life can be so hard to ordinary people like me, sometimes. And···it's just possible ···' Molly paused to calm herself down, then said,'Last year my dad passed away. I never saw my mom. He is the person who brought me up. At that time I thought everything was ended. My faith was broken, my only love was lost, my world was destoryed. No, it was so ···but I am OK now. You see, everything is fine. What I want to say···is that everything will be fine. One day those who doubts, will know their mistakes. '

There is a wave of emotion in her voice. She tried to stop her tears, but failed. No, it doesn't matter. She thought.

'I believe in you. Always, always. '

She tried really hard to gave her confession. 'You are never alone.'

Sherlock was looking at the woman sitting next to him. Her hand was in his. He even didn't know when he took her hand. It was so warm, so soft, like a beautiful dream that seemed so unreal.

'Come here.' He didn't respond to her. Instead, he asked her to lie next to him.

'Thank you.' he kissed her forehead. 'You are an excellent speaker.'


End file.
